All The Ice Cream I Have Ate
by Lazyafternooner
Summary: ONESHOT R X N :Namine works at an ice cream parlour and one day her crush finally speaks to her.


Naminé blew her ash-blonde hair from her face as she scooped some sweet strawberry ice cream onto a wafer cone and handed it to a small boy. She bided the boy goodbye as he skipped outside to the scorching hot street. Now bored she began fiddling with her light blue apron which hung neatly over her white skirt and t-shirt as vivid red sunset light shot into the small ice cream parlour. She huffed into the air as she turned to the back room to get out more caramel sauce. Frowning when she found it up on the top shelf, she pulled a small stool over and stretched to reach the sauce.

"Hello?" A voice suddenly called making Naminé jump, squeal and then as though on queue fall from the stool.

She collided with the harsh floor and moaned in pain as she rubbed her freshly knocked elbow. Looking up to see if anyone had seen she locked eyes with a boy with dirty blonde spiky hair, her age (16), who visited the ice cream parlour every day leaning over the counter and looking into the back room. After a short squeal she snapped her legs shut to prevent her long-lasted crush from seeing anymore of her underwear.

"You alright?" He smirked as he lifted the counter and came into the room.

"Y-you can't come in here." She mumbled, nervous and blushing madly.

"Or what? You'll fall on me?" He retorted as he pulled up a dangerously overheated Naminé as she attempted to banish embarrassing thoughts from her mind.

Once up, he pulled her closer and slurred into her ear, "Not that I would mind."

Naminé froze on the spot, a sweat broke out on her body, heat burst into her face as he casually left the back room and strolled back round the other side of the counter. She mentally slapped herself and chanted "Fighting spirit, Naminé!".

Nervously walking out she watched him idly leaning on the counter with a grin. She couldn't help but swoon.

"I'm Roxas." He spoke confidently. "And I would like a double chocolate ice cream, please."

Naminé nodded curtly and began scooping the ice cream with precision.

"What's your name?" He asked with the curiosity of a child and watched her carefully fix his cone.

"Naminé." She squeaked out, handing him his ice cream cone.

He gave her a winning smile and dug in his pocket for money and stuck his tongue out cutely whilst searching. She awkwardly waited and suddenly found her feet interesting when she realized she was staring at him.

"U-um Roxas?" She quietly asked while he began counting but immediately stopped; hearing his name, "Why are you just speaking to me today?"

"Well I made a promise with myself: That I would finally get the guts to speak to you before the holidays and tomorrow is the start of the holidays so I didn't really leave myself much choice, plus you fell and I wanted to check you were alright." He laughed shoving some coins into her hands as she stared wide-eyed.

"Don't look so shocked, I know plenty of guys who think you are particularly hot." He chuckled flicking her on the head.

She was officially stunned. Completely 100 stunned. No way, no way, no way. Her trace of thought was shattered when Roxas suddenly leaned over the counter and pulled her by the waist closer.

"But I definitely like you the best." He whispered and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

And then, as though nothing had happened he let go of her and began eating his ice cream.

"Where are all these guts coming from?" Naminé stuttered out, fanning herself down from just about collapsing.

He shrugged and laughed, "Maybe all the ice cream I have ate from here. But I would eat it all again to speak to you."

She smiled at the comment.

"Ha! Finally a smile." He grinned, "Anyway, I gotta shoot but I WILL be here tomorrow!"

And at that he left. Naminé wobbled to the ground still clutching his money in her hand. She heaved a dreamy sigh and opened her hands. Among coins there was a scrap of paper with an email address scrawled on it. Suddenly a loud, quick knock at the large window at the front of the shop caused her to jump and drop they money. As the coins rolled around the floor beside her she heard someone chap the window again. Looking up she saw Roxas, laughing, and saying, "You better be online tonight!"

And with a wink he rolled by, eating his ice cream.

Naminé giggled and held the paper close to her chest.

"I will." She whispered to herself, allowing a grin to take over her face.

**I like reviews -**


End file.
